The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular to one including means for receiving a variety of different sized containers therein.
A variety of container holders for vehicles have been designed which stabilize containers placed therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,184 to Lindberg et al., discloses a container holder including a cup-shaped floor support with arcuately-shaped resilient cup support members located around the periphery of an aperture formed in a floor support (FIG. 4 in Lindberg '184). The support members flexibly receive and stabilize a container placed in the aperture while allowing ready removal of the container. Also, Lindberg '184 discloses another container holder having rigid segments pivotally attached around an aperture and biased inwardly to engage a container placed therein (FIGS. 5-7 of Lindberg '184). These members movably receive and stabilize containers placed therein. However, in both of these examples, the insertion and removal force depends in part upon the frictional force generated by sliding the container past the support members engaging the container sides.
This sliding frictional force also changes with material used for the container holders as well as with the type of container and its material. Further, when condensation forms on a cold container, or if it has a sticky surface due to beverage spilled from carbonated drinks, the force required to move the container can vary widely. Further, the sidewalls of containers with weak sidewallss such as Styrofoam cups, may partially collapse as the engaging members of the container holder wedge against the container sidewalls thus creating a non-uniform force of withdrawal of the container. While this non-uniform force can be overcome, the "feel" is less than compatible with that expected in a high-technology or luxury automobile. Thus, a container holder is desired which solves the aforementioned problems while providing a reliable container holder with a minimum of parts and for a reasonable cost.